


don't let me be gone

by hakenangst



Series: don't let me be gone [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ask.fm prompt ‘nbin cuddles’</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me be gone

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: vague references to drug use
> 
> cross-post extravaganza #6

The room was dark when Hakyeon opened it, despite the fact that he had walked in at around three in the afternoon on a nice spring day. Hongbin had the blinds closed, although they were slanted as an indicator of a job hastily done, and the curtains drawn tight over them. It looked more as if it were the middle of the night than the middle of the day, and in the corner of the room curled up under his sheets Hongbin looked more like a dark mass than a person. Hakyeon only saw him due to his feet sticking out from the covers, one with a black sock slipped over it and one without. Musty smoke hung in the air and Hakyeon didn’t have to ask what Hongbin was doing before he decided to lay down - the evidence sat in an ashtray on the floor next to the bed.

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon sat on the bottom right corner of the bed, the side away from the wall. “It’s been days.” Hongbin didn’t say anything but Hakyeon could tell he was awake because he moved the sheets to hide his face. “Hongbin,” he repeated. He wanted to be stern, but ended up sounding more defeated than anything. “You need to at least take a shower.”

A sigh. That’s all Hakyeon got in response. Nothing more. He repeated Hongbin’s name again and moved closer to him on the bed, reaching to pull at his dirty sleeve. “At least sit up for me. Please.”

Hongbin turned his head into the pillow for a moment before finally doing as he was asked, however slowly that may have been. His hair was sticking in several different directions and his clothes wrinkled, clearly worn for days. He sniffled and rubbed his nose as he met eyes with Hakyeon and his own were slightly reddened, possibly from crying but possibly not.

Hakyeon placed a hand on Hongbin’s arm. “Maybe I should just let you sleep. We can talk when you’re sober.” He stood up to leave when he felt Hongbin grab onto his sleeve.

“No, hyung,” he let go of Hakyeon’s sleeve once the other was sitting down again. “You’ve already got me up. Just stay.” Hakyeon could have been mistaken but he thought he heard a pleading tone in his voice. He reached out to embrace him, but Hongbin pushed his arms away. “Just don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Hakyeon didn’t know he was looking at him in any particular way.

“Like that,” Hongbin repeated, unable to think of the proper word. “Sad.”

Hakyeon nodded and managed the muster the energy to fake a smile for him. Only then would Hongbin let him hold him, but when he did he almost collapsed into his arms. Hakyeon almost breathed his own sigh of relief. It had been ages since he was able to be this close - at least without tears involved.

“I’m sorry,” Hongbin muttered after a while, so softly that Hakyeon almost missed it.

“Thank you for staying.”


End file.
